Totem Signs
by Kitsuna Katt
Summary: The yamis, Jou, and some of my OC’s sail to America to help a colony defend themselves. But what will happen when they befriend there Indian enemies?YAOI. Rated to be safe.


It was dark. The moon shone as brightly. Contrasting greatly among the star speckled navy of 2 a.m. A lone figure leaned against the rails of the large ship. His tri-colored hair and ruby red eyes glistening in the crescent's soft glow. He stared off at the horizon like staring off into space. His eyes slightly glazed.

A small breeze passed; set on playing with the lone man's golden bangs and black with red outlined, star shaped hair. Yami couldn't sleep. It wasn't a bad dream or anything, no certainly not! He just . . . couldn't sleep. He was sensing a great deal of danger ahead along with a strong longing to reach there destination.

He could hear the sound of bare footsteps against the ships deck as a mad approached him. Said man had long white hair and fierce brown eyes. He was dressed in the pair of cream colored slacks and the white, tucked in T-shirt that he usually wore to bed. A sleepy look across his face as he leaned against the rail beside his friend; fingering the golden ring around his neck.

"Yami, what are you still doing up?" He asked; noticing his old friend had on a black T-shirt that was tucked into cream colored slacks like his. The only difference was Yami had socks on, was shorter than him, and had a golden puzzle around his neck. "Couldn't sleep." Yami replied. "I can't shake the feeling that a great danger faces us.". Bakura chuckled.

"What'd you expect? We go there and _peacefully_ talk the problems out? I don't think so bub.". Yami sighed. Bakura was right. Being summoned to protect a colony from supposedly barbaric Indian tribe was no walk in the park. And quite frankly, Yami was getting tired of rushing around to save the day for everybody. With the help of the rest of the crew of course.

The crew consisted of eight men and three women. Bakura, Marik, Jou, Hibiki, Eien, Asaito, Jo, Anna, Kathi, Kayla, and himself.

Jou had short, blonde hair and honey colored eyes. He was the usual funny one of the group and a habit of getting on Bakura's nerves. He usually wore a pair of brown pants with a long sleeved shirt that was ripped a little passed the cuffs and a piece of string that was tied to each side of the collar to keep it together. On his feet where usually loafers(I doubt they had sneakers back then).

Hibiki was a lot like Jou. He had short blonde hair with white/silvery roots and tips and coal black eyes. His clothing usually consisted of a pair of brown slacks and a grey T-shirt. Over that was his trademark black trench coat with ripped sleeves. Despite his prankster attitude, he carried a large pole about ¾ his height and never let anyone touch it.

Eien was a loner . . . and the quietest, meanest, darkest person Yami had ever met. He had uncaring ice-blue eyes that held no pupil and messy black hair. He usually wore a pair of baggy black pants and a black tank top with a black jacket over that. He had a stare that seemed to look through you're very soul. He rarely ever talked except for giving orders.

He was the captain after all.

Marik was the most sadistic of all 11 of them. He had long platinum blonde hair and beady purple eyes. He usually wore the strange outfit of a purple tank top and white slacks. In one of his many pockets, he kept his golden rod. The only people with enough guts to press his buttons where Yami, Bakura, Eien, and Kathi. Hibiki pressed them too, only he already confirmed his death wish.

Asaito was the smartest and thought out most of the plans. He had messy, navy blue hair and gold colored eyes. He usually wore dark colors like navy and black for some reason. He was a usual help to everyone and acted as if he was used to being ordered around all the time. That was probably true. The only unusual thing about him was his nails where longer than normal.

Jo was one of the most hyper and rowdy people in all history. He had hyper, violet eyes with short, spiked up blonde hair with brown roots. He wore a pair of light brown slacks and an overly large, white T-shirt most of the time. His mood was always on the happy side and he tended to find a good thing in the worst of situations.

Kathi was one of the strangest girls. She wore a pair of red pants with a red shirt most of the time instead of a dress like the other two girls wore. She had a deep affection for knives that, at times, would turn to an obsession. She had long black hair with red tips that was usually held up and back in two pigtails and two braids. But her strangest feature was her demonic red eyes.

Kayla was a little shorter than Kathi. She wore a simple, loose, green, bell sleeved dress most of the time that didn't bell out like most dresses. Under that was usually a green tank top and a green pair of tight shorts. She had long, red hair with black tips that was usually held back in a French braid and red eyes like her sister.

Anna was by far the most cheerful. She had long, raven black hair that stopped at her waist and was held back in with a yellow headband most of the time. Her dress was a thin, silky one that didn't bell out either. It had a yellow plaid pattern and tank top like sleeves. Under it was a cream colored long sleeved shirt that had a high neck(turtleneck). She also had brilliant hazel eyes.

Yami sighed as he thought about all his weird friends. They'd been on there journey for about a week now. They'd be arriving any day now. He personally couldn't wait to see land. Bakura was still out and staring out at the horizon like he had been doing. "Come on," he suggested. "Lets get to bed. We have a rough day tomorrow."

And so, the two walked back. Yami stopped only once to glance back . . . and smile at the first sign of land before joining Bakura in the cabins.

* * *

(A/N:) Just a little prologue for ya. And just a few things you need to know for proceeding with this story any further. 

1. This is Yaoi. As in MalexMale relationships. I might add one or two Yuri couples later on, but not now.

2. Eien, Jo, Hibiki, Kathi, Anna, Kayla, Leah, Juice, Kenya, Chris, Kyle, Alex, and Emma are MINE! I OWN THEM!!! So no stealie. O tay? Good.

3. This is MY plot. I thought of it all by my self so you can't say you own it. I even looked at other stories to see if they have any similarities. Obviously, this is the only story of it's kind. No stealing this either.

4. The pairings I'm doing are YY, RB, MM, JS for the YGO characters. I already have the other couples planned out so you can guess them if you want.

5. Marik is the yami, Malik is the hikari. You might not read it like this, but I do so deal with it.

6. I do take suggestions.

7. I do not write lemon scenes. Why? I don't know how. Not to mention I couldn't write one to save my life.

8. Last but not least, plz review!!! I know this chappie's short, butI'd really appreciate it. tanks!


End file.
